


May 3, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos refused to look back as he walked from his injured daughter.





	May 3, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe canon.

Amos refused to look back as he walked from his injured daughter and scowled at Silver Banshee in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
